


moonlight

by baejyn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejyn/pseuds/baejyn
Summary: Jaehyun, so irretrievably, irrevocably in love with Jungwoo he'd do anything, everything, to make Jungwoo happy for as long as they lived.(or jaehyun says i love you for the first time)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> one hundred percent inspired by 1d's end of the day

Around them, the wind was nice and welcoming, if maybe a little loud on their ears, whispering promises of new beginnings.

Below them, music was thumping through the walls and the roof they were sitting on, beating almost as fast as Jaehyun's heart.

Above them, the moon, so big and so bright, its light raining down on them, showering Jungwoo's features in a pretty, silver glow.

Jaehyun could stay like this forever, in this little moment of happiness and peace, before yet another year of college began.

"I can't believe this is your last year. This could be your last syllabus week party  _ ever."  _ Jungwoo turned to look at him, breaking the small, comfortable silence they'd been sitting in.

"You do know I could still come with you, right?"

"Well, yes, but it won't be the same."

I'll miss seeing you around campus every day" Jaehyun chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's knuckles.

"Jungwoo, I'm just graduating, not moving countries. I'll always be with you." Jungwoo sighed a dramatic sigh and Jaehyun's heart swelled up with love. He pulled Jungwoo closer and kissed his forehead.

Jungwoo, so amazing, so funny, so, kind, Jaehyun would always thank the universe for bringing them together.

Jaehyun, so moonstruck, so devoted to Jungwoo, he'd go to the end of the world for him. 

Jungwoo, so pretty, prettier than the moon, looking like he came right out of the fairytales Jaehyun loved so much as a kid.

Jaehyun, who had fallen for Jungwoo so, so deeply, he couldn't,  _ didn't _ , want to reach the surface ever again.

Jungwoo, so loving, so attentive, Jaehyun had never felt so loved in his entire life.

Jaehyun, so irretrievably, irrevocably in love with Jungwoo, he'd do anything, everything to make Jungwoo happy for as long as they lived. 

Jaehyun, who loved Jungwoo so, so much, yet he hadn't said it. He was waiting for the right moment, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't scare Jungwoo away, even if they'd been together for almost a year now. 

He felt Jungwoo's lips on his cheek, once, twice, and then on his own lips, so sweet and so tender Jaehyun finally understood what people meant when they said home should be a person, not a place. He smiled into the kiss, and felt Jungwoo smile back.

"I love you, Kim Jungwoo," he whispered, so low the wind almost carried his words away. It took Jungwoo a couple moments to respond, and when it came, Jaehyun's heart skipped a thousand beats in one second.

"I love you  _ so _ much more, Jung Jaehyun." 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @suh_inlove if you want, i cry about johnny a lot


End file.
